Mistletoe
by SeanDavidGold
Summary: The Palmwoods has a Christmas party and thanks to a little mistletoe, Kendall gets the Christmas present that he always wanted. Kenlos smut


**Mistletoe**

* * *

~ Kendall's POV~

It all started out like every other Palmwoods Christmas party has. Everybody was getting ready for the event and was rushing because the boys and I were late.

"Come on guys, let's go!" I hollered from the bottom of the stairs. Could you believe that I was the only one ready, not even Logan?

"We're coming!" I heard Carlos sexy voice yell from the bedroom. A few minutes later, Katie came out ready.

She wore a red dress, black heels and makeup that tied it together. "How I look?"

"Beautiful" I complimented. "Tyler picking you up?"

"No I'm meeting him there."

"Such a gentleman" I sarcastically commented.

"Shut up, I'm the one who said to just meet at the place" Katie smacked my chest playfully. It was only three months since they began dating and I was trying hard not to be over protective.

A few minutes later, the love of my life, Carlos came out in his Christmas suit. Oh how I wanted that Latino, but I would never make a move. "Okay well I'm ready" he smiled putting breath spray in his pocket.

"And you're bringing that, why?" Katie asked him.

"I might get lucky"

"Yeah right"

"Okay fine. You're right, I WILL get lucky" Carlos mocked Katie.

Shortly after, Logan and James came out and we went to the party house that Jo and Camille rented out for the event. Everyone was just getting there and entering the building.

"Name?" The big security guard asked when we were at the front of the line.

"Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia Jr, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell and Katie Knight." I informed.

The guard checked the list and let us in.

"Hmm fancy to have a security guard" Katie said and we all agreed. Mistletoe

"I know where I'm going" Logan said as James followed with a smirk on his face. We saw them head to where the mistletoes were and they stood under it and shared a sweet, slow kiss.

I sighted, wishing that could be Carlos and I but I didn't think it'd happen.

Instead, I got on the dance floor with Jo, Guitar Dude, Jett and many others dancing to the song that was on.

"What's up?" Asked Guitar Dude.

"Not much, you get my text?"

"Yeah I'm not sure if it's going to work"

"I know" I sighed.

"Am I missing something here?" Jo questioned.

"No I texted you it last week remember"

"Oh that" She nodded. "You can try it and see what he does"

"I'm considering it"

"Just do it" Guitar Dude says.

I wasn't going to right away, we just got here and we haven't even did the toast. Plus this was very catchy music from "DJ Christmas Bitters".

Don't ask why Camille hired him, I have no clue. Nonetheless, it was greet music. I looked around the room and saw there were still plenty showing up.

"How many did you guys invite?" I asked Jo.

"There's two hundred in the Palmwoods, plus our co-workers from the sets and friends that we only know" Jo informed.

"Nice"

After more people came, we got ready to say Grace. "Okay anybody who would like to pray with us can, no pressure" I announced and almost everyone gathered around in a circle holding hands.

Camille did the honors. " God of all gifts, we thank you for the many ways you have blessed us this day. We are grateful each of those who are gathered around this table. We ask you to bless us and our food and to bless those we love who are not with us today. In our gratitude and love, we remember your humble birth into our lives and pray for those who are are without enough to eat. We remember the stable in which you were born and pray for those who have no place to live. We remember your challenging message of caring and giving and we pray for peace in families and nations throughout the world. We bless you and give you thanks in your Spirit who brings our hearts to life the Christmas Day and forever. In Jesus name,..."

And we all said, "Amen"

The ones who prayed got in line behind the others and we all got a plate. I sat at the table with Camille, Jo, James, Carlos, Logan, Tyler and Katie.

"This is good food" Tyler said between bites.

"Yeah, it is" Logan nodded.

"Any new year resolutions?" James asked.

"One" Jo says. "I'm trying to give to more charities and the ones that I already give to, I have a dollar goal"

"Nice" Camille smiled. "I'm gonna try to be in ten movies"

"Oh wow!" Carlos smiled. "Good one... Uh... I guess I'm going to try to improve my singing and get a solo album out"

"Same here" James said.

"I'll try to read two hundred books" Logan told us.

"And I'm... going to start a company" Katie says. "For the manager business"

" I'll start working out" Jo says.

"Oh girl, you look fine" I laughed.

"I'm gonna try to visit other countries" Tyler concluded.

After we ate, we went our separate ways and Carlos and I were headed the same direction and walked almost past the mistletoe not knowing.

He turned to me and we laughed. "So uh..." I said trying to find the right words.

"Just kiss me" Carlos smiles. I took no time connecting our lips in a passionate kiss. We stayed like that until we needed air and it was the best kiss of my life.

"That was nice..." I smiled. "Carlos I-..."

He then pulled us into what was the janitors' closet and backed up against the wall pulling me to him. "Make it more than nice" he whispered and locked the door.

I took no time smashing our lips together in a rougher kiss starting to make out with him, pressing my body against his.

We both let out pleasant soft moans as we continued to kiss. I was beginning to get hard in my pants.

Pretty soon our shirts came flying off and I kissed down his chest making my way to his pants.

I helped him take it off and then sucked his dick.

"K-Kendall. .. f-fuck" Carlos moaned out. I felt his body shiver which only turned me on more, bobbing my head up and down.

I pulled away from his dick and stood up kissing him with cum on my mouth.

Then Carlos flipped us as we kissed and started licking down my body causing me to moan. He worked his way down to my pants and took them off(no underwear was worn).

He took me in his mouth and sucked me. I could feel him swallowing the cum as he sucked me and I tried my best to stay still.

After a couple of minutes he stood up and I got inside him until we both came.

All of this happened thankfully to the mistletoe and it was the best Christmas party of my life.

* * *

 **A/N okay how'd I do for my first smut by myself? Lol review please :) happy holidays**


End file.
